Under Construction
by GraceBelmont
Summary: This is a Ronin Warriors Alternate Universe fanfic.


**Under construction**

Disclaimer. I don't own Ronin Warriors or Castlevania. It belongs to it's respective creators. Thank you.

Description: This is a Ronin Warriors fanfic based in a alternate universe. There will be probably one character from castlevania in here. The only characters I own are the three real life people I have put in here. Those people are me, my cousin and my sister.

Written by: Grace Belmont

Chapter 1:

It's midnight in Tokyo, Japan. The only time where there is hardly no traffic on the roads.

There is no one in the streets save for the many prostitutes, drug dealers, and gangs that like to hang

out on the street at this time. Further down is the bad side of Tokyo. Where the streets are covered in

blood and garbage. Few cops can be seen. Even they fear this aweful place. The name of this area has

been given the name 'Hell's Haven'. The real name is not known by anyone. Even I do not know the real name of this dreadful crime bearing area. Many night clubs and bars can be seen in this area.

Only fools and the brave dare come to these night clubs. A favorite hangout for the many

criminals that lurk in the depths of this area. But further down, is the main night club. The ruler off all

the night clubs in this area one might say. Inside you will find that it is actually quite clean and the

atmosphere almost feels welcoming to even the most timid.

This is just a cover up though. Up on the higher levels of this building is where a big fighting arena can

be found. This room is where only the richest of the rich may enter and witness some of the greatest

battles to be held. The audience make bets on their favorite contenders. Cheers and criticism can be

heard in the crowds as money is thrown around like confetti. The owner of this building is a man

named Walter Farenheight. A powerfully rich romanian man. His pale skin, glowing yellow eyes, and

flaming red hair makes him very popular with the ladies. (I wonder why the description I gave of this

character is so familiar. Hee hee.)

Oh yes. We musn't forget the name of this infamous night club. Club Vampire.

As owner of this night club, Walter selects only the best fighters. Each fighter is ranked and put into

certain classes ranging from class D, the low class fighters, all the way to class S, the high class fighters.

Two of these fighters just happen to be relations to Walter. Their names are Grace and Magen.

They hold the highest ranking yet being in class A. Both strive to become the best fighter with

their names held in S class.

Now Grace has just turned 16. She is 5' 2'' with almost knee lenght dark brown hair. Her dark brown eyes contrast with her tanned skin. She is harsh, wild tempered, has a firey attitude and loves to be blunt. She has a great love of trying to feel superior and smarter than others. Her tendency to point out and correct peoples faults and mistakes often leads her getting into trouble a lot. A hard childhood began for her when she was only 2 years of age. As such, this hardened her heart over the years. This is not to say she doesn't have feelings and a tender nature. She just prefers to keep them hidden,

showing these true feelings only to those who have proven worthy of her trust and friendship.

She has a strong love of fighting and a stubborn nature. Her close bond to her younger sister has given her a soft spot for children over the years. She can often be seen in the park playing with the local children. Her favorite person in the entire she feels she can turn to is her cousin Magen. Her appearence and attitude

has earned her the nickname 'The Devil Angel's Apprentice'.

Magen is 14. She is 5' 2'' with shoulder length sandy blonde hair which is nearly brown. She has hasel blue eyes which accent her peach colored skin perfectly. A girl with a controlled temper who can keep her cool under any tense situation. She is kind, caring, mild tempered, yet easily angered if provoked. Being the only one to keep Grace in line, she usually sticks close to her cousin making sure the older girl doesn't pick any fights she doesn't really need to be in. She was practically raised with her two cousins Grace and Kim that she has a sisterly bond with them. A pure heart is what keeps this young women motivated in the right

path through life. She also has a strong sense of justice and wisdom making her wise beyond her years.

She too feels a tender heart when near children. She too can be seen at the park playing with the children or

volunteering at the local daycare centers. Her all out appearence and mild attitude her earned her the

nickname in the fighting arena ' The Beautiful White Angel'.

Though criticized for allowing two young girls to fight in the arena, Walter feels they have a great purpose

in life and that that purpose will be revealed here in the arena someday. Tonight, the girls will be fighting

in the arena against some new opponents. Little do they know this night will be the beginning of

some disasterous.

In the back in the ladies locker room...

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! While the hell do we have to fight these low class loser," a young woman shouted as a way to vent her frustation.

"Now, now. Calm down. Uncle Walter just doesn't want to endanger our lives. And what about Kim? Why, if anything were to happen to us, she would be completely upset.," replied another young woman who appeared to be two years younger than the first. She walked over and sat by the older girl to lace up her

boots.

"But Magen!", whined the older girl. "Oh come on, Grace. Besides, just think of how much we'll be

making tonight." Magen beamed as she thought of the oodles of cash. Grace sat and fumed for

awhile knowing she would be making alot of money. But still, she felt a little cheated having to

fight class D fighters.

"Grrr. Hmph! Fine, I'll fight tonight! But I'm just doing it for the money!" Grace shouted as turned her back to her cousin and crossed her arms over her chest. Magen giggled at her cousin. "Ding! Good evening ladies and gentlemen! You've been waiting all night for them! The next two contenders to fight!

Everyone's favorite ladies! Please Welcome The Beautiful White Angel and The Devil Angel's Apprentice!"

applause and cheers can be hear from the outside "Oh! C'mon Grace." Magen said as she raced to the door. Grace 'hmphs' and rushes right behind her.

Back in the arena...

The crowd begins to cheer as Grace and Magen walk out. Cat calls can be heard from some of the males

in the audience. "Hmph! Don't those guys have girlfriends!" Grace shouted as she stuck out her

middle finger at some of the guys. Of course, this only caused some of them to call out to her more.

"Oh come on. They're fans. We're stars now you know." Magen replied as she waves cutely and winks to some of the guys causing some to blush and faint at her cuteness. "Besides, it's fun to flirt back."

"Only you would say something like that."Grace scowls. Magen sticks out her tongue and giggles.

"Alright ladies, tonight's battle is a caged battle. Please enter the arena.," the announcer shouts.

The two girls make their way to the center of the ring. Anticipation fills the room as they wait for the

announcer to announce the opposing contenders that are to fight Magen and Grace.

"The two contenders tonight that dare challenge these two beautiful young ladies are...

Kane the Destroyer! And Juste Howell!"

Just as the announcer calls out the two fighters names they enter the arena. The one called

Kane is very tall. He is nearly over 6 feet tall with a decent amount of muscles but not to much. His framework is rather slender. He has long black hair pulled back into a braid and black eyes.

Juste is about the same height as Kane with the same amount of muscle tone.

He has blonde hair with red highlights and blue eyes. Both have tanned skin and have a strange tattoo on

on their chest.

"Alright, at the sound of the bell, the battle will! Count down! 3...2...1...ding! START!"

End of chapter 1.

To be continued in chapter 2...

A.N. Hello everyone! I hope you like chapter 1 so far. Don't worry. Our favorite Ronin boys will

be entering the scene soon enough. You'll get to see them real quick in chapter 2!

Anyways. I'm doing a little contest. I need a title for this story. Whoever's title I choose, I will

put you in my fanfic! Yay!

Please send me e-mails and review!

Blows you a kiss!


End file.
